Grown Up
by vegetakitten
Summary: Winry's thoughts and experiences from the time she arrives in central after Hughes death to the moment on the train when she finally admits she's always loved Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**Grown Up- Chapter One  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Hiromu Arakawa does. I am just borrowing them for a bit.

Winry's thoughts on Ed and the events that lead up to the realization that she loves him. Very introspective.

* * *

How could I not have noticed that he had grown up? As I eavesdropped on his conversation with his brother, I heard his determination. I could tell he was different. I couldn't tell exactly how, but something had happened to change him. Was it the knowledge of Mr. Hughes death or something that had happened on his trip for "maintenance?"

It makes me sad to think of how he must feel and to know that he won't let me help. 'I hate it. He never lets me in.' I thought huffily.

* * *

Earlier, I got the feeling that he was hiding something from me, something important, and something I think he feels the need to protect me from. When I tried to ask him what he was thinking, the way he looked at me with his amber eyes nearly stopped my heart. He looked at me with such intensity and that intensity was echoed in the words he spoke. "Please, wait. I promise I'll tell you everything." I slumped a little at the memory. I didn't want to wait anymore, hadn't I done enough of that?

But his eyes had been so serious, I felt like I had better obey. Just this once I decided not to push. I would let him protect me, for a little while longer anyway. I'm not the type to sit back and do nothing.

He's always trying to protect me, though I never saw it that way until Mr. Hughes mentioned it. _I_ thought he was just being stubborn and selfish. It never occurred to me that he might not want to worry granny and I more by telling us about the kinds of danger he must be facing. He is very brave and very strong, more so than I had originally thought. I really can't help but be amazed.

Somewhere deep inside, I've always known how strong Ed could be. Even before Al showed up at our house, Ed drenched in blood and missing limbs, I knew. He really did surprise me with the automail surgery and he was up, just like he said, good as new only a year later. It should have been impossible.

* * *

I returned my attention curiously to the brothers and, from their conversation, it sounded like they were planning on looking for someone. Specifically, they seemed to be looking for the man who had murdered all of those alchemists earlier. It scares me to think that they are actually seeking out someone like that. I don't want to lose either of them. I care about them and I want to see Al back to normal again, but I don't want to see them die.

I peeked around the corner at them as they reaffirmed their mission to get back to normal. I felt my eyes widen as my friends started walking down the hall. When had Ed gotten such broad shoulders? How did I miss that? Now that I thought about it, I realized he was actually _taller_ than me. I found myself leaning against the corner I was peeping around and thought, 'no, he isn't a child anymore.' Seeing them recede toward their room, I jogged after them.

* * *

Ed and Al left early the next day to 'take care of something.' They told me to wait, but it was such a beautiful day. It really would have been a shame to waste it indoors. I could smell flowers and food from the vendors on the street as I walked down one of the streets in Central's market district. I inhaled deeply and smiled, turning my face to the sun. It was so warm and wonderful. I felt peaceful.

I was wearing my favorite black pleated skirt, which came down to mid thigh and my white halter top with a jacket to match the skirt. The Jacket was getting a little warm, and I considered taking it off. I refrained because I didn't feel like carrying it and settled for keeping the fastenings undone.

While I strolled along enjoying the sun on my skin, I decided to visit Gracia. I hadn't seen her in a while and I wanted to see how she and Elysia were doing, and maybe go see Mr. Hughes. To that end, I stopped to buy some pretty white and pink carnations and practically skipped to the Hughes residence. I liked the way my pony tail moved with me, I felt like I was six again. Besides, it was better that I hurried along; my fair skin burns easily in the sun and, even though my arms were covered, I didn't want to burn my face or my legs.

The Hughes home was quaint and cottage-like. It had a stone outer facade and a lovely garden. Gracia must really love flowers because her garden is a gorgeous combination of colors and types. The inside was warm with wood floors covered by throw rugs in honey and golden tones, some cream with lovely, almost pastel colored flowers. The only thing missing was Mr. Hughes. I hurried up the walk and knocked, eager to see Gracia and Elysia.

Gracia looked bright enough, but there was a touch of sorrow in her brown eyes. I ached for her. To lose someone you love so much; I can understand losing parents, but losing a husband or a lover must be very different.

She greeted me warmly and asked me inside where I was immediately attacked by her daughter, Elysia. The little girl wrapped her arms around my legs nearly knocking me over. "Elysia! Let poor Winry at least get through the door." Her mother admonished lightly and not without a little laughter. I was glad to see a smile on her face and in her eyes at her daughter's antics.

I only laughed. "I'm happy to see you too." I said, looking down at Elysia.

* * *

I stayed for lunch which consisted of turkey sandwiches and cookies fresh from the oven, with sun tea to drink. I'm not sure why, but tea brewed in the sun seems to taste better than tea that sits in the refrigerator first. I know it's probably my imagination, but so many others think there's a difference too. We all can't be wrong can we?

"What are your plans for the day Winry?" Gracia asked me, bringing me out of my reverie. She was always so kind and I answered her truthfully, hoping I wouldn't make her sad. "I was going to visit Mr. Hughes." I couldn't quite keep my voice from falling a touch. News of his death had affected me deeply even though I had barely known him. I still couldn't believe Ed had tried to hide it from me.

I know he wanted to try to break it to me gently, and I was still a little irritated. I shouldn't be though, because it was Ed who came into my room to comfort me and Ed who shared my apple pie with me and complimented it. He was so remorseful, and I couldn't stop crying, but he had tried to help and that mattered more to me than he'll ever know.

Gracia glanced at my flowers and said "Why don't we go together?" She smiled and I snapped out of my more depressing thoughts. I'm not sure whether she was going with me so that we could support each other, but I was grateful. I didn't want to go alone and spending some time with her seemed like a good idea. I thought it might help clear my head.

* * *

When we reached Mr. Hughes grave, a bouquet of white lilies was already decorating it. I looked around at the rows of white grave markers and the well kept green grass. The place was so beautiful and soothing and it felt odd that a place of death should be like this. I knelt and laid my flowers down and started talking to him. I didn't pay much attention to what I was saying. I just wanted him to know that I missed him, that I was sorry this happened to him, and that I wished he were here.

Gracia and Elysia stood slightly behind me, watching. Elysia walked up beside me and touched her father's headstone before returning to her mother's side. Gracia picked her up and held her close while I stood up.

"I'm sorry." I said. The world around me was blurry. "My parents died when I was very young. They were killed in the war with Ishval. When I met Mr. Hughes, you and Elysia, I saw something of my own family. Do you think I could visit him again?" I asked, uncertain.

"Of course, you should visit him often. I think he'd like that. He gets lonely so easily." She said, smiling through her tears as we turned around and slowly left the cemetery.

* * *

A/N: This is pretty much Winry's point of view the whole way through. There were some intriguing parts of the story involving Winry and Ed that I thought I'd try to play with. The whole story should encompass 11, 12, and 13 in the manga series.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Fullmetal Alchemist _ is owned by Hiromu Arakawa.

We traveled back toward the Hughes home through the market district. The narrow streets were lined with vendors of every kind. There were vegetable and fruit carts, people selling flowers or other trinkets and it was so crowded that it was difficult not to bump into another person. Gracia put Elysia down and allowed her walk between us through the market, dragging her mother and myself behind. I couldn't help but laugh. For a four year old, she sure knew what she wanted!

I was following them through the throngs of people, when I thought I heard the word 'Elric.' Intrigued, I paused to listen and started to chew my bottom lip as a group of men spoke about how the Elric brothers were in the middle of a fight with a dangerous man.

"Now what are they up to?" I grumbled. I was trying to look annoyed, but, in fact, my heart had frozen in my chest. I couldn't breathe. I could see them walking away from me in my mind, the way they did just last night. Only this time, I saw my parents doing the same. Leaving me behind. Maybe for good. Angry and worried, I apologized to Gracia telling her that I had somewhere to be. She nodded looking concerned as I turned abruptly and, heart pounding, sprinted off in the direction that the men had indicated.

* * *

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, pushing people out of the way with barely mumbled apologies. I had to focus; I _needed _to hurry. My vision was getting blurrier the farther I ran and I had to wipe at my eyes often. My mind was churning with possibilities. I couldn't help but think of the worst possible thing. What if they were killed? I knew I was just going to be in the way, but I had to see things for myself.  
Besides, I was tired of waiting and I couldn't breathe for the anxiety. The air around me felt thick and crushing. I needed to see, I felt that, if I were there watching, nothing bad could possibly happen. No one could possibly die.

A small voice in the back of my head taunted me, "they could already be dead." I covered my ears, "no!" I cried allowed with conviction. I ran as though my own life depended on it.

* * *

Many alleyways were interspersed with the winding streets of Central, some narrower than others. All were settled into an inky, black darkness at night, but were bright and almost blinding in the day, due to the sun reflecting off of the sandstone buildings. The men I had overheard, seemed to indicate that Ed and Al were in a wider alley with plenty of room to fight, but that didn't mean that there wouldn't be a narrow alley nearby for me to hide in and watch.

I continued running toward the area where I suspected the fighting was. There were large clouds of dust in the air and I could hear the sound of explosions. One particularly violent explosion caused the ground beneath my running feet to vibrate from its force. It felt like it was very near, even though I was still several blocks away and it was accompanied by a deafening roar of the explosion itself and the sounds of falling rock.

I had to stop for a moment to catch my breath. Some of the dust in the air was making me choke. Worried for my friends and unable to catch my breath, a double weight had settled on my shoulders.

As I leaned over, panting, in the street with dust covering my skirt, jacket and white tank, the thought entered my mind that the explosion from just a few moments ago could have taken their lives. Straightening, I forced myself to run. It was still hard to breathe and, every so often, I had to force back a coughing fit. I just didn't have time for it. Thinking back, I wonder how I managed not to choke to death.

* * *

When I arrived, there were MPs blocking the way, I pushed past them, panting. They tried to stop me, but I really didn't hear them. I was too distracted.

Turning down a small alley, I forced myself to slow down and tried to calm my breathing. I didn't want to draw attention to myself. The sound of fighting was very near and it was making it difficult for me to accomplish my task. Finally, still breathing a little fast, I crept down the dark alley. The fighting had stopped and had given way to an ominous silence. I sped up a little hoping I wasn't too late.

As I headed toward the voices, Ed's stood out clearly. "Do you remember a couple of doctors?" Ed growled at the man with the scarred face. I've never seen him look so angry.

By that time Al must have seen me because he was trying desperately to stop Ed from saying something. He kept gesturing at me and calling to his brother to stop. My anxiety rose when Ed continued and I stood frozen listening.

My body grew numb and my mind filled with a fog of hate and grief and desperation as I registered Ed's next words. This man, this scarred man whom my parents had saved, had killed them. He was the one. _He _took them from me.

My mind became possessed by the knowledge and I let out a small cry. Ed turned sharply in my direction, shocked. My vision was blurry again, only this time I couldn't seem to stop the tears. "Winry..." the voice might have belonged to Ed or Al, probably Ed. His guilty expression told me he hadn't wanted me to find out this way.

Crying, I dropped to my knees. "You killed them? It was you?" My voice broke. "Why? They saved you. Why?!" My tears fell like rain and I looked to my left and saw a gun lying on the ground beside a wounded and unconscious MP. Consumed by my rising anger and desperation, I reached for the gun.

I vaguely heard Ed trying to order me to put the gun down and Al saying something like I shouldn't touch that sort of thing. I ignored them. I was beyond caring.

"You have every right to hate me." The man said. "But, if you pull that trigger, you will be my enemy." His voice was deep and cold and he didn't flinch when I cocked the gun.

Ed's voice had taken on a pleading tone. He was begging me not to shoot. "Please Winry, put the gun down! Don't shoot!"

"But...But he killed them. My parents." I choked, "He murdered them."

"I know, but please Winry, don't do this."

I raised the gun higher, pointing it at the scarred Ishbalan. "If you aren't going to shoot," he started forcefully, "you are in the way!" I saw him lunge, Ed moved at the same time. The whole thing took seconds, but it seemed like forever and I couldn't tell whether the man was going for me or Ed.

Ed executed a leap, getting enough speed to run a little up the side of the wall. He flipped hitting the Ishbalan's arm and, I'm not sure how he did it, but he was suddenly in front of me. His back facing me, he leaned back protectively, pressing against me, his right arm braced against the wall. His left hand was wrapped around mine, pushing the gun to the ground.

With horror, I realized that he couldn't perform Alchemy like this and, barely a split second later; the Ishbalan was there ready to kill Ed and possibly me. My eyes were wide, as Ed leaned, pushing my body backwards, protecting me from both the Ishbalan and myself at the probable cost of his own life. My tears had stopped replaced by fear and the shock of Ed's actions. I think I stopped breathing in that moment.

Panicked, I looked up at the scarred man and saw a look of horror on his face. Ed's face remained determined and a little afraid, but I don't think he was afraid for himself.

The Ishbalan stayed frozen for a moment, poised to kill. His now shocked face looked distant as if he were remembering something that happened long ago. Whatever it was, it stayed his hand and he took off running.

I heard someone say "He's getting away!" Al possibly? I couldn't tell, there was cotton in my ears. Everything sounded so far away.

Ed encouraged Al to follow and said he'd be along in a minute. He still had his back to me, but he was a little more relaxed.

"I couldn't do it." I said softly to him as he turned around. Tears were streaming down my face. "He was right in front of me and I couldn't do it." I was sobbing now, my breath hitching. I probably looked terrible.

He turned to face me, kneeling in front of me and I felt him gently lift my left hand. He held my hand and the gun with one hand and I felt the other slowly and carefully begin to loosen my fingers, one by one, from the gun. As he did this, he spoke to me. His face was thoughtful and sad, his eyes downcast.

* * *

In that moment, the only one my ears could hear was Ed, though I'm sure the MPs were shouting to each other. I felt myself begin to shake. "Your hands gave me a leg so that I could stand on my own, your hands helped bring a new life into this world; your hands aren't meant for killing, Winry, they're meant for healing." I felt miserable and ashamed of what I had almost done.

He looked up at me as he finished and the gun fell away. My hand felt warm in his and I started to cry, my body trembling with the force of my sobbing. Ed did his best to sooth me, placing his hands on my arms and holding on to me. He looked so terribly sad and sorry, as if he'd been the one to hurt me. I bent my head and leaned toward him, tucking my head under his chin. He was warm and, though he smelled of dirt, sweat and blood, I was comforted. I was still frightened, but another feeling was overcoming my fear, _safety_. I felt safe. I wanted him to stay with me.

Ed shifted just a little, letting go of me with one arm. I lifted my eyes enough to see that he was shrugging out of his long red coat, which was torn and bloodstained from his earlier battle. Once he finished, I felt his arms around me as he wrapped the coat around my shoulders. I knew what he was going to say before he said it, but still, I waited to hear it.

He spoke softly. "Winry...I'm sorry. I have to go help Al now. Just wait for me ok? I promise we'll talk when I get back." I nodded, tears still running down my cheeks. This time I was crying, for a different reason. It was unbearable to think that he might not come back. It hurt. A deep ache started in my heart and in my head.

Ed kept me near while he addressed the nearby MPs.

"Could you take her somewhere safe?" He asked.

"Y...yes sir." One MP answered.

"Thanks." Ed said and turned to me. "Stay with the MPs, they'll take care of you."  
I could tell he wanted to say something more, but he stopped himself.

As I watched him vault over towering mountains of debris as though they were no higher than a pasture fence, I wondered aloud, "Why am I always left waiting?" Nobody offered an answer.

Instead, I heard one MP asking the other who the 'kid' was. The other quickly responded that the kid was the Fullmetal Alchemist. I almost smiled at the horror in the other MP's voice when he answered. I didn't hear what he said; I was too preoccupied and amused by the man's worried tone. It kind of cheered me up a little.

Wiping my tears and clutching Ed's jacket like a lifeline, I followed the MP Ed had spoken to. He wasn't a tall man, but he wasn't short either. He had dark hair, worried eyes and a wide square jaw. He was kind to me as helped me away from the battle ground, speaking softly and trying to comfort me as we walked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Discalimer:** **Fullmetal Alchemist is the property of Hiromu Arakawa**

Growing Up—Chapter 3

The journey to Central HQ was a blur for me. I barely noticed the buildings flying by and our arrival at Central HQ would have been a surprise to me under different circumstances. Instead, I gazed numbly, feeling a little cold while observing my surroundings. My only warmth and comfort was the jacket I was clutching so hard that my knuckles were white and my hands ached. I loosened my grip and flexed my fingers, before resuming my strangle hold on the jacket. I wondered how Ed and Al were doing. Were they hurt?

I couldn't help worrying; it felt like Ed had given me his shield. The article of clothing that kept him safe and alive.

I continued worrying, biting my lip until I tasted the salty tang of my blood, until I noticed a man approaching. He looked like a high ranking official. A Colonel maybe? I wasn't too familiar with military ranking. After all, I'd never bothered to ask.

"I've been ordered to take custody of the girl." He stated briskly. His tone made me think I didn't want to be 'taken into custody.' He made it sound like I had done something wrong and was under arrest. I could see that that I had no choice, especially when the MPs saluted and turned to return to their stations.

I followed the officer apprehensively, wearing Ed's jacket as though it were armor to protect me from the chill I felt coming from this place. It hadn't been like this before, had it? I remembered the people being friendlier and the building being warmer. Whatever the feeling was, it made me uneasy.

'Woman's intuition?' I asked myself. I shook my head. It was probably just my imagination.

More soldiers met us when we arrived and I was taken to a room with a table in the center and a single overhead light. The walls were white and the lighting was harsh. The MPs sat me down and I was left to my thoughts.

I was a little afraid of the room. It reminded me too much of an interrogation room I had seen in a photograph once. I wondered, again, whether I had done something wrong. I looked around nervously, forgetting my earlier grief. I still held Ed's coat. It was my armor. My protection.

It wasn't long before I heard footsteps outside the door. 'Is Ed here already?' I wondered. 'No.' My mind grew frantic. Whatever, whoever, was on the other side of that door was dangerous. Every instinct I had was telling me to hide, to run. But there was nowhere to run in that room and there was nowhere to hide.

The door opened and I felt cold with dread. I tried to wrap myself further in Ed's coat. I squeezed my eyes shut so that I wouldn't see what came through the door, so naturally I was surprised when a kind voice said, "I hope you weren't injured Miss Rockbell. At, least I assume that's who you are. Edward hasn't introduced us yet."

I opened my large blue eyes to find a pleasant looking gentleman I only vaguely recognized. I studied him cautiously for a moment, he looked even more important than the man who had brought be to this horrible room. He was smiling at me pleasantly and I wanted to feel at ease.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Why, from Fullmetal, of course!" He answered jovially. "I am Furer King Bradly, but don't you worry." He quickly said when my eyes widened. "I only wanted to make sure you were alright and to keep you company until Edward returns. Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

He didn't wait for my answer, but waved to his subordinates, one of which left to get me something to eat and drink, presumably. I was feeling a little better, though my instincts were still screaming at me. I tramped them down and chalked it up to my earlier experiences. After all, this was the Furer. Surely I was safe with him.

We settled into an easy conversation when the food arrived and, as I felt myself warming to him, my answers came more readily.

"Tell me about yourself, Winry. I understand you are quite the automail specialist."

I blushed a little wondering if Edward had been talking about me.

"I love working on automail, giving people hope and a better future." I said modestly. "My grandmother taught me most of what I know, but I have an apprenticeship in Rush Valley now. I want to be the best." My voice had grown strong, excited.

"That is quite an admirable goal." The Furer seemed interested. "I understand you made Edward's automail."

"Yes!" I answer enthusiastically. "But he keeps breaking it. I wish he'd be more careful." I huffed.

"You two seem close." The Furer was steering the conversation, but I didn't realize it at the time. I wish I had been more careful about revealing my relationship with Ed and Al, about revealing my feelings for Ed, which must have been plain for one as shrewd as the Furer to see.

"We grew up together." I said happily. The Furer's eyes sharpened, but I was too trusting to notice. I happily told him about Ed and Al. I left out the human transmutation part. I told him about the doll they had tried to make me and about how I worried for their safety, especially Ed, who I knew to be much more reckless than Al.

Hours passed with no word on Ed or Al. I began to worry again. Just then, someone opened the door and I saw Ed coming down the hall.

"Well, Miss Rockbell, It's been lovely talking to you." He turned to Ed, "Your friend is a lovely girl." He said.

I smiled. "Thank you for keeping me company." I said and turned to Ed.

I was no longer wearing his coat, but I was until holding it folded in front of me. I had taken it off and put it in my lap earlier.

Ed looked strange to me. His eyes were wide and I thought I saw fear in them and a little protectiveness. I shook it off. He couldn't be afraid for me; I was fine. I felt the urge to bury myself in his arms. I felt less like running away that usual. Edward was there and I was safe were the signals my body and mind were sending me.

Ed's expression had changed, I noticed, to show his guilt over the way I had found out about my parent's murderer. I tried to reassure him by telling him how nice the Furer had been to me, but this just seemed to agitate him.

He clearly wanted me out of the military building as soon as possible, because he started ushering me out until he was practically dragging me. I didn't understand the hurry, but I did notice that the further we got from the Furer, the less my instincts nagged me.

When we got back to the hotel, we talked and Ed related what he knew about my parent's murder and how he had found out from a band of Ishbalans, some of which had been treated by them. He told me of their gratitude and I was comforted that my parents were remembered by the people they had tried to save.

"What did you and the Furer talk about? Did he say anything to you?" Ed's voice was neutral, as if the answer didn't matter, but his eyes were sharp and serious.

"No, he just asked about me, what I do, and about you guys. Why?" I was getting anxious and I wanted to know. Ed wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important.

"No reason, just curious." He leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head, laughing nervously. He didn't fool me. I watched him suspiciously and decided to drop it. He wasn't going to tell me anything anyway, so I might as well not stress myself over it.

As we talked, there was a knock on the door. It was the concierge coming to get me for a phone call at the desk. I hurried after him to answer. Ed and Al followed more slowly. The call turned out to be from my automail teacher in Rush Valley. He was swamped with people asking for me, so I went immediately to my room to pack. I could take an afternoon train and be there by this evening.

Neither Ed nor Al argued with me to stay a while longer and I had all but forgotten my conversation with Ed, so by 4:00, my friends were walking me to the train station. I tried to insist that I walk alone, but Ed wouldn't give in. He was adamant that he and Al would see me off.

When we arrived at the train station, I said my good-byes and Ed and Al watched me board. I chose a seat next to a window where I could see them and called out to Ed. "You'd better take care of your automail this time!" I shouted, my expression only halfway irritated. "Bye, be careful!" I tried to look perky, but I really hated to leave them.

"See ya Winry." Al said. He sounded up-beat, but it was hard to tell because the suit of armor had no facial expressions. I hoped that they would get their bodies back soon. I missed Al's smiling face. He was always such a gentle boy.

Al turned to Ed, "Aren't you going to say bye to Winry, brother?" Ed responded with a curt "Later." I was taken aback. Was he angry at me?

"Brother! Don't be rude!" Al sighed, exasperated. Ed's expression was stubborn and serious, his arms folded in front of his chest. He looked at me and mumbled something in my direction.

The train whistle sounded at the exact moment he spoke. "What?!" I called out. "I can't hear you!"

"I didn't hear you either, brother." Al said.

He looked more determined, and now, annoyed and mumbled in my direction. Now I was confused, didn't he want to say goodbye?

"Ed..." I said softly.  
"Come one brother, the train's leaving!!" chastised Al.

The next thing Ed did shocked me. He took a deep breath and shouted, "The next time I make you cry they'll be tears of Joy!!"  
Huffing, Ed turned around, smacking Al for telling him how sweet his outburst was.

Still stunned, I called out my goodbyes again. Without turning around Ed gave me an answering wave. I watched them until I couldn't see them anymore. My heart still thundered in my chest and my cheeks were slightly flushed. I could feel the heat radiating off of them.

I leaned back in my seat and remembered the past few days and remembered the when he got his automail. It was at that moment that the pieces fell together for me and I realized that..."I think I've loved him for a long time." The thought made me both happy and sad. I loved Ed, but he risked death so often and I might lose him before he has a chance to know.

So very sad to me, for me, for him. I smiled to myself and thought of him and his relief when I was called to leave. I remember his fear when he picked me up at headquarters. I had written it off at the time, but it was definitely fear.

I stared off into the distance, eventually falling asleep as the train chugged away from Central.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.

I heaved a sigh as I began to redo the automail arm I was trying to repair. My mind kept going over Ed's last words to me reminding me over and over how much I love him. I sighed again looking around. Ordinarily I was really into my work, but today I had a bad feeling and I was having trouble not thinking about my childhood friends.

I shrugged the feeling off and looked around the workroom. It smelled of oil and metal, heaven to me really. My eyes traveled over the parts on the workbench in front of me. Bolts and screws and pieces of metal plating and wire. As well as the screwdrivers and other tools of my trade. I had to finish repairing this arm before midday. Marvin was a regular and he had taken to asking if I would personally take care of his arm. My master had been pleased. He was a big man and his shop was always busy. As his apprentice, I was learning so much. Very soon, I wanted to begin work on a new and better arm and leg for Ed.

Again, I shook off thoughts of my friends, of Ed, and returned to my work. I began attaching metal plating to the intricate web of wires that serve as nerves to the arm. By the time I was done, the arm was complete and gleaming in the morning light streaming through the window panes. I hoped Marvin would like the improvements to his arm that I had incorporated into the repairs.

"W..Winry," my master was in the doorway wringing his hands nervously. I left the bench immediately to see what was troubling my usually happy master.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concern lacing my voice. My bad feeling returned when he took me by the arm and guided me farther into the workroom.

"Winry," he whispered to me. "There's a man here to see you. I don't like the look of him. Says it's about your Edward."

My blood froze and I know I should have listened to my master's warning that the man looked shady, but I was drawn by my fear for Ed.

I ran from the workroom straight into the arms of a tall man wearing a long coat, gloves and a fedora hat. He pushed me gently away. "Are you Miss Winry Rockbell?" He asked.

"I am." I answered, filled with trepidation.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but your friend Edward is in dire need of your services." There was something in the way he said it that made me feel like he didn't mean it. He liked bad news very much.

"He's gone north."

"North?" I asked alarmed. "But his automail wasn't made for that." I started to fret.

"Now, now, calm down little darling. If you hurry you can see him and fix his automail for him." His voice was oily, smooth, and saccharine. I felt like something was not quite right. It was something I couldn't place, just like with the Fuhrer.

"Come, come now, be quick. Your friend is waiting."The man ushered me back toward the work room. His voice seemed pleasant, but I was confused by the undertones. Was it malice that I heard? I shook it off as my imagination and set to work.

* * *

It took me only a few hours to build the automail Ed would need. I quickly packed it up and headed out to meet the man from the military. He'd told me that he was a friend of Ed's and I believed him. Why else would he have come? I still had a feeling of wrongness, but he was polite enough and surely Ed had made friends with lots of other people in his journeys.

We arrived at the train station in the late afternoon. The military man paid for my ticket. We boarded the train to the north around 6 pm. I watched the setting sun through the windows and thought of Ed and Al. I was determined to take a wrench to Ed just for not planning ahead. I sighed, I couldn't do that. Not this time. All I really wanted was to see Ed and Al safe and to be safe again in Ed's arms, lean and strong.

The trip took all night and I was forced to sleep. I'd been awake for more than 24 hours already, so by 9 I was dead on my feet. My sleep was fretful, my worries haunting my dreams. Twice I woke up from some nameless fear, but, eventually, I settled into a deep dreamless sleep.

I awoke to snow. Lots of it. It was so beautiful, but so horribly cold.

"We're here," said a gruff voice. Yawning, I rose from my seat and retrieved my bags from the luggage rack. Then, I slowly began to follow my guardian.

My pace must not have been fast enough because he took my arm and guided me quickly in the direction of a waiting car.

I climbed in the back and waited to see Ed. My excitement was mounting, but I reined it in. I didn't want to embarrass Ed or myself. After all, he might not feel the same way. A sad thought for me, but I would continue giving him nothing but my best.

As we entered the military base, a man calling himself Kimbley introduced himself in a silken voice and gestured for me to follow him. I followed him through the halls past soldiers working on various projects. I shivered. The halls were cold.

* * *

Oddly, we reached the door to the brig and Kimbley asked me to wait. What were we doing here?

"I'm here to see the Fullmetal Alchemist," he said, tipping his hat to the guard.

'What was Ed doing in jail?'I wondered. Now I was worried he was in some sort of legal trouble.

I heard Kimbley speak again,"You don't look like you trust me very much," he commented casually, letting his voice pout ever so slightly.

"Oh well," he sighed, "you have a visitor."His voice dropped an octave when he said visitor, I shivered, but not from the cold.

"Come in,"he said.

"Thank you,"I replied as I stepped into the jail. I stood in the doorway for a moment and wondered at Ed's facial expressions. He went from surprise to shock to absolute horror. Was something wrong? Was a visit from me so bad? My bad feelings returned, with interest.

I could see the fire in Ed's eyes. Anger mixed with fear.

Fear for who? For me again? Suddenly, Ed and Al both began yelling at me. "You dumbass!!! what are you doing here, nobody called you!"

"Oh yes they did," I shouted back. "I got a call from the army." I said huffily. Ed could be such a jerk!.

"Everybody just calm down," Kimbley said trying to placate us. He put both hands on my shoulders and squeezed causing me to yelp a little and said "the Fuhrer heard about your automail and was concerned about you. Yes, very worried indeed."

I shivered again, my anger cooling.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know its a pretty crappy place to stop, but


End file.
